The invention relates to an apparatus for receiving and gathering a fibre band from a card or from a stretcher.
It is known for fibre bands which are formed in cards to be deposited in canisters in two ways.
1. The canister rotates and the axis of the canister is displaced with respect to a plate or band guide means;
2. The canister is stationary: in this case the band guide means rotates, the guide means also being mounted on a plate whose axis of rotation is disposed in alignment with the longitudinal centre axis of the canister.
In both cases, the fibre band performs a form of hypocylic movement with respect to the inner surface of the can.
In the case of the rotating canister, in each revolution a rotary movement is imparted to the fibre band, and this rotary movement can give rise to errors in the subsequent machines, as the fibre band has a tendency to be concentrated ovr a small length and severe compression of the material becomes established in the canister. On the other hand the rotating canister has the advantage of permitting high delivery speeds in respect of the fibre band.
In the case of the stationary canister, no rotary movements are imparted to the fibre band, but it is not possible to operate at high speed.
With the very high-speed machines used nowadays, change devices are provided for the full canisters, particularly if the canisters are of relatively small diameter, as is the case in the so-called `open-end` spinning machines. For the purposes of ensuring a satisfactory change, the machine may be temporarily stopped, but this results in a loss of production. Performing the canister change operation when the machine is operating does in fact provide a high degree of efficiency, but incidents also often occur during the change which result in the fibre strip having trailing or leading ends which cannot be used; the faster the machine is operating, the more serious are such incidents.
Another disadvantage of the known manner of depositing the fibre bands in canisters is that, as the canister is increasingly filled, the pressure of the material which has already been deposited therein and the friction between the fibre band and the band guide means increase, so that the fibre band suffers from felting more or less rapidly, and this reduces its quality.
The invention is based on the problem of avoiding the disadvantages of the known manner of depositing fibre bands in canisters, and providing an apparatus which, even when the fibre band is supplied at high speed, provides for reliable reception thereof, while avoiding the formation of defective material.